Sticking together
by MN-MikanNatusme
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were stuck together, they should be seperated an hour after that, but Natsume held her hand and didn't let her go, what was he doing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's all your fault, Tsubasa-senpai

Today was Mikan's birthday, (and it is the Chinese New Year too) the students in class 1B, were making a cake for her.

They were too busy that they didn't realize the tricky Tsubasa put something in the cake.

At that time, Mikan and Hotaru received an invitation each.

Hotaru's letter said:

_To Hotaru Imai:_

_You have been chosen to go to the Flower Garden association, you will be treated well with many nice things, you can bring your friends with you, but no boys allow, please come._

_The Princess of the Flower Garden association_

And Mikan's letter was like Hotaru's, but there are two more letters, "By random"

"Wow, Mikan-chan, you are very lucky, I can hardly believe you can go to the Flower Garden association." Iinchou said to Mikan.

At that time, Natsume and Youichi walked past them and heard the word "Flower Garden association"

Suddenly, Tsubasa came over to them and said, "Everyone, the cake is ready!"

And they all went to eat the cake.

After they have finished the cake, Misaki came.

"Misaki-senpai, look, I got the invitation from the Flower Garden association!" Mikan said, jumping in front of Misaki.

"The Flower Garden association?" Misaki and Tsubasa asked.

"Yes, don't you know about it?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, of course, but I heard that the Princess is the Middle Branch principal, everyone said she is strange." Misaki explained.

"Strange?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Misaki said.

Suddenly, Mikan and Natsume moved towards each other involuntarily.

There are two more pairs who stuck together like them: Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi and Anna, Nonoko.

"What's happening?" Mikan screamed.

"I think it is because of this." Tsubasa held up the packet he was holding.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

You can buy them in a shop in the Central town, it only cost fifteen rabbits, if you put it in cakes, it will be separated into three parts, if two people ate the same part, and they will stick together, but it only last an hour or two, it is very popular. Didn't I tell you I have put it in the cake?"

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Oops, but don't worry, it only last one hour."

Hotaru glared at Tsubasa.

_I think the gleam in her purple eyes means that she is going to kill me if she can't go to the Flower Garden Association._ Tsubasa thought _Hotaru is surely scary._

"Wait, so what shall I do if I want to go to toilet?" Mikan said, crying already.

"Well, I suppose you can do it behind the door with Natsume waiting in front of it." Tsubasa said.

"It's all your fault, Tsubasa-senpai!"

"I am so sorry!"

Hotaru was now very calm, sitting with Ruka and drinking a cup of green tea.

"Hotaru, how can you be so calm?" Mikan asked

Hotaru ignored her.

"I am so jealous of you, Ruka-pyon was so kind, and I prefer sticking with him more that sticking with that pervert behind me." Mikan yelled.

Natsume and Ruka were shocked. Ruka blushed madly.

Mikan screamed, shouted and cried for the whole hour.

Suddenly, Nonoko and Anna were separated.

Ruka, Hotaru and Youichi tried but they couldn't.

"Explain yourself, Andou Tsubasa." Hotaru said calmly.

"Well, um... I suppose your cells are similar to the cells of the powder." Tsubasa said, he was already scared.

At that time, Mikan found out that she could separate with Natsume too.

But just as she wanted to separate with him, he caught her hand.

"Hey, Andou, we couldn't separate too." Natsume said and held up their hands.

Tsubasa was very busy giving tea to Hotaru.

He had a note on his back that said, "Worker".

"Imai-sama is horrible!" Then he got thrown by a cup.

"Hurry up and work!" Hotaru commanded.

"Wait, how long will that last for?" Mikan asked.

"About two days." Tsubasa replied.

"WHAT? Two days?" Mikan screamed

"So what shall I do if I am sleepy, what shall I do if I wanted to take a bath, what shall I do if..." Mikan shouted.

"Stop what-iffing!" Hotaru said, "I am reading a book."

"Well, I got this cream from Central Town that can make you smell good and clean." Tsubasa handed Mikan the bottle and got hit by another cup again.

"How about sleeping?" Mikan said, crying again.

"Well, you can sleep in Natsume's room, and Youichi and Ruka, you can sleep in Hotaru-sama's room." Tsubasa said.

"How about the Flower Garden Association? I wanted to go there." Mikan cried.

"Well, I supposed you can go, but Natsume, Ruka and Youichi should wear girls' clothes." Tsubasa said.

"WHAT?" Ruka and Natsume shouted.

"It's all your fault, Tsubasa-senpai, my life is ruined." Mikan cried.

**At night, in Natsume's room...**

"Hey Natsume, are you asleep?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up and go to bed." Natsume replied.

"So you aren't asleep yet."

No answer.

Mikan sighed and dozed off.

**In Natsume's dream**

_"Aoi, where are you?" I called._

_Persona appeared in front of me._

_"If you want to save Aoi, do more work, and we will release her later." _

_"So what do you want me to do this time?"_

_"Kill Sakura Mikan."_

_"That's impossible."_

_"Well, it's possible if it's you who do it, she believes you."_

_"I won't."_

_"Then say good bye to your dear sister."_

_"AOI!" _

And Natsume woke up.

At that time, Mikan was sleeping peacefully, with a cute smile on her face.

Natsume looked at her and smiled, _she is even cuter when she was asleep._

Suddenly, Natsume felt someone was behind him.

"Persona, why are you here?"

"Well, I know you really want to save your sister."

"So?"

"The school realized that they won't accept someone with a nullification alice here, there is a trade for you, if you handed her to me, you can get our sister back without doing any more work for the school, but if not, go find her alone."

"I won't do it."

"You like her just because she is like Aoi, isn't it? So why don't you handed her to me so you can see Aoi, and live with her."

Natsume began to hesitate.

To be continued...

* * *

Well, it was same as the manga at first, but I have changed something, I will try to make it more exciting, what do you think about the first chapter? Reviews please 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I forgot to add something in the last chapter, I just wanted to say that Mikan and Natsume had already released their hands under the covers because no one will see them there.

Anyway, here is Chapter 2, enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Natsume's confession

After Persona said Natsume could live with Aoi without doing any work if he handed Mikan to him, Natsume hesitated.

He tried to think of some scene of the cute idiot in his memories before he couldn't helpsaying yes to Persona.

_At first, I like that idiot just because she is like Aoi, but I know she has something different from Aoi, what is it, remember it, how cheerful is she, how cute is she, how pretty is the smile on her face, how...But it is the same as Aoi._

Just a second before he said yes, he remembered it...

_Wait, she is different from Aoi, the idiot is better that Aoi, she likes helping people, she won't give up even though someone is bad to her, bully her, she just tries to change the person, that's the thing Aoi didn't have, and the main reason why I fall for her, she didn't give up in changing me, and her cutesmile could change everything, she has changed me, she did everything to change me, though I am always saying that she is ugly, idiot and I kept acting like a pervert, but she didn't give up on me, she changed me... Her cheerful smile made me forgot all my personal troubles, it is so warm to be with her, she has a lot of things that Aoi didn't have, I will never give her to anyone..._

"I will never give her to you, she is different from Aoi, she is better than Aoi, I will never hand her to you, I will find Aoi myself, and I don't care if I need to do more work, but I need to protect that idiot." Natsume said to Persona.

"Well, I have already expected thatyou may say that, but I won't give up, the school really need her, I will get her from you no matter what!" Persona said and started to run past Natsume and tried to grab the snoring Mikan.

"I won't let you do it!" Natsume shouted and used his fire alice, it was very strong that it nearly turned Persona to ashes, Persona just sighed and disappeared from Natsume's room.

Natsume knelt down beside Mikan, "I will never give you to anyone, I will never let you in danger, that's because I love you so much." But Mikan was snoring loudly that she couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, he clutched his chest, the pain was here again, attacking him.

He climbed onto the bed, trying to sleep again.

But whenever he slept, he will dream of Persona holding Aoi, and ask him about the trade, and that made him jumped up from the sleep.

He left the bed and went to a nearby table, he opened the drawer, and took out a pack of something, and they were pills, sleeping pills.

He went to the kitchen to get some water, when he went back, he put the cup on the table, before he could have the pills, someone yelled, "Natsume, what are you doing?"

Natsume turned around, and saw the shocked Mikan looking at him.

"Mikan!" Natsume said, too surprised to said her nickname.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked gently.

Natsume ignored her, he didn't want to tell her about the dream and Persona because he didn't want to make Mikan to be worried.

"Please, Natsume, answer me." Mikan said, still in her gentle voice.

Natsume felt very painful for making Mikan so worried.

"Are they sleeping pills?" Mikan asked.

"Yes." Natsume said, didn't dare to look at her.

Natsume suddenly knelt down and clutched his chest, the pain was attacking him again.

"Natsume? Are you ok?" Mikan asked very worried.

Natsume couldn't even talk.

"I will tell the teachers and Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said, starting to run.

But Natsume caught her hand, "Don't, I don't want them to worry about me."

"Natsume." Mikan whispered, couldn't even believe that the pervert would think about his friends.

"I just don't want them to know that we have seperated already." Natsume said.

She smiled and said to Natsume, "Ok, I won't tell the teachers, but can you let me look after tonight till the next day?"

Natsume didn't answer, but Mikan knew that it means yes.

"Now, go to bed and stop worrying about things, after a sleep, I am sure the pain won't attack you anymore." Mikan smiled at Natsume.

Natsume climbed onto the bed, he didn't feel worry anymore, he felt warm, the warm made him felt that he won't have the dreams about Persona anymore.

But Natsume had a nightmare after an hour and woke up.

Mikan woke up too.

"Are you having a nightmare again, Natsume?" Mikan asked gently.

Natsume didn't answer.

"Don't worry, I am here, you are safe now." Mikan said.

Natsume tried to sleep again, before he dozed off, he said to Mikan, "I am sorry that I caused that much trouble today, things will end tomorrow."

"What does that mean?" Mikan asked, but Natsume had already dozed off, so she smiled at the sleeping Natsume and slept.

After two hours, Natsume was having a nice dream, and he hugged Mikan by accident.

"Oi, Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan asked, but she realized that he was still sleeping so she didn't dare to wake him up, so she hugged him back by accident too.

But they didn't realize that Hotaru was recording that from somewhere...

To be continued...

* * *

Well, how's this? I have used the part where Hotaru recorded Mikan and Natsume in the manga to let me write a funny part in the next chapter. Beside that, what do you think about this chapter, reviews please. By the way, can anyone give me suggestions about what to write in the sequel of Valentines Chocolates? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Flower Garden Association

**The next morning...**

"Polka-dots! Get off me!" Natsume shouted at the idiot.

"Let me tell you once more, my name is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan said before opening her eyes. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" She screamed.

She found herself hugging Natsume tightly.

"Oh, sorry Natsume." Then she tried to think what's happening. "Wait, you are the one who hugged me last night."

"Who would hug an idiot like you?" Natsume shouted.

"I am not an idiot! And you are the one who hugged me last night, I didn't wake you up because you are having a nice dream, idiot!" Mikan shouted back.

"Polka-dots, stop making stupid excuses!"

"You pervert!"

And they kept arguing until someone knocked the door.

"Shut up, strawberries, someone is out there." Natsume pulled her and opened the door.

"Imai, what are you doing?" Natsume asked the girl with Ruka and Youichi sticking with her.

"Hotaru, you finally come to save me from this devil!" Mikan said happily.

"Wrong." Hotaru said calmly and held up the video cam.

The two stared at it and Mikan screamed.

"Ho...taru, where did you get that video?"

"Don't you know I have put the video cam on the shelf?"

"What? It is all your fault, Natsume, you should have noticed it, that was your room" Mikan shouted at Natsume.

Natsume ignored her and said to the grinning Hotaru, "Imai, what do you want?"

"If you give me one thousand rabbits, I think I won't sell it."

Natsume handed Hotaru one thousand rabbits.

"Is that enough?"

"Do you have some more?"

Natsume burnt the video cam.

"Never mind, I am sure there will be something more interesting than that when we are at the Flower Garden Association." Hotaru said calmly.

"Oh! Yes! The Flower Garden Association! I can't wait for it." Mikan shouted cheerfully.

"Stop shouting, idiot. Natsume, Ruka, it's time for you to get dress, I have already chosen some _dresses_ for you." Hotaru said calmly.

"Dresses?" Natsume and Ruka asked.

"Yes, dresses, remember, no boys allow. Is that what you want to say, Hotaru-sama?" Tsubasa said.

Hotaru didn't say anything.

"This way please." Tsubasa said to them.

"Wait, Tsubasa-senpai, how can I change with this thing sticking with me?" Mikan asked, pointing at Natsume.

"Well, I suppose it is ok if you changed with a curtain between you and Natsume." Tsubasa said.

"Ok." Mikan said, drooping.

So, Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Youichi walked into the changing room.

**Five minutes later...**

Mikan walked out and asked Tsubasa, "Am I cute?"

"Yes, of course." Tsubasa smiled at Mikan.

And she looked at Hotaru beside her, she was drinking green tea calmly with Ruka and Youichi behind her.

"Hurry, Natsume, I want to go to the toilet!" Mikan shouted.

"Ok, ok." Natsume said impatiently and walked out.

All of them stared at Natsume, Mikan grinned, "You look better than I imagined, I thought you will be like a gender-bender."

"What do you mean, polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you know what I mean?" Mikan asked, and she put her head a few inches from his and said, "Ka-wa-ii!" (Cute).

Natsume hit Mikan hard on the head before turning into a tomato.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Mikan asked. "It hurts!"

"Let me teach you, never tell a boy that he is cute." Natsume said.

Mikan stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey, idiot, don't you need to go to the toilet?" Natsume said.

"Oh, yes! I forgot!" Mikan said.

_Who will forget to go to the toilet, what is she? _Natsume thought.

And they walked to the toilet.

Ten seconds after they walked into the toilet, the school was fill with Mikan's screams of, "Let go of me, you stupid pervert!" or "Stop holding my hand, pervert!" or "Stop peeking!" or "I will kill you if you come in, idiot!"...

"Stop shouting, it annoys me." Hotaru said calmly, still sipping her green tea.

"But he is mean."

Hotaru ignored her and asked Tsubasa, "Hey, when will the bus arrive?"

"At half past ten, Hotaru-sama." Tsubasa said.

Hotaru looked at the clock, ten o'clock.

Then the idiot's face turned pale, "Hey, Natsume, can I go to the toilet again?"

"Ok, ok." Natsume answered impatiently.

And the school was filled with those screams again.

After two minutes, the same thing happened.

This time, Natsume couldn't stand it anymore.

After Mikan's screams, he shouted at her, "Hey, I had enough, you told me that you want to go to toilet, so I go with you, and now you keep shouting and screaming, what do you want?"

"I want you to go away." Mikan said, crying.

"How can I go away with your stupid hand sticking with me?" Natsume shouted.

"Then you stop..." Mikan felt Natsume glaring at her.

"Polka-dots, stop shouting, you are really annoying me!" Natsume shouted before Mikan said another word.

"YOU PERVERT! STOP CALLING ME POLKA-DOTS OR ANY STUPID NAMES!" Mikan shouted.

And they kept arguing until the bus came.

Narumi was on the bus.

"Oh! Natsume, Ruka and Youichi, you are coming too? I thought they said boys aren't allowed to go to the Flower Garden Association."

"Don't you see they are wearing dresses?" Hotaru said calmly.

"Oh! I see, Natsume, you are really cute." Narumi teased.

Natsume glared at him for the next five minutes.

At last, they have arrived.

"Wow! Is this the Flower Garden Association?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, where do you think you are, idiot?" Hotaru asked.

Then a girl appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Flower Garden Association, please let me introduce myself, I am Ayame, are you Mikan-san and Hotaru-san?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am Sakura Mikan and this is Imai Hotaru." Mikan said cheerfully.

"So are they your friends?" Ayame asked, pointing to Natsume, Ruka and Youichi.

Hotaru nodded, not bothering to reply.

"Please come in and meet our Flower Princess." Ayame said.

As they followed Ayame through the corridor, Mikan kept saying, "Wow!" or "This place is huge!"

When they were walking on the stairs, suddenly, Mikan lay on the rail of the stairs and said, "Wow, there are a lot of people."

Natsume pulled her back, he don't want her to embarrass him any further.

Hotaru walked to the rail too, but Ruka and Youichi didn't stick to her anymore.

Mikan and Natsume stared at them.

"We are free now." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

And Mikan snatched her hand back from Natsume and shouted, "We are free too, hurray! I don't need to stick with this devil."

This time, Natsume didn't do anything.

_What is happening now? He supposed to shout at me for getting my hand back. _The idiot thought.

To be continued...

* * *

I won't be able to update this story every weekday until the 23rd of June because I am going to have a test, but I will try hard to find time to update it. Anyway, reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trapped in the darkness

_What is he doing? Why didn't he shout at me, or at least glare at me? _Mikan thought.

Then Hotaru hit her hard on the head, "We will leave you behind, Miss daydreamer."

"Wait, Hotaru!" Mikan said, running behind her.

"Welcome, this is our Flower Princess-sama's room." Ayame introduced, and she turned to the woman sitting in front of her, "Flower Princess-sama, they are Hotaru Imai and Sakura Mikan."

The woman turned to Hotaru and said "You look intelligent and beautiful with your cold purple eyes, are you Hotaru Imai?"

"Yes." Hotaru answered.

"And I am..." before Mikan could finish her words, the girls went in front of Hotaru and introduced themselves, "Hi! Hotaru-chan, I am Umeko, and this is Kikyo, Sango, Sayuri and Ayaka."

"Hey, princess-sama, what should we call her?" Ayaka turned to the princess and asked.

"We willcall her Purpurea (Purpurea is a very beautiful purple flower in Japane—Purple coneflower), it suits her calm purple eyes and her high intelligent." The princess said.

"It's a great name, it suits her very much, princess-sama!" Umeko, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Ayaka and Sayuri said.

"What is happening?" Mikan asked.

"Wedon't call real names in the Flower Garden Association, we have flower names, like Umeko, Ayaka, Ayame, such beautiful flowers." The princess explained to the idiot.

"Cool! My name is Mikan Sakura, what is my flower name?" Mikan asked, feeling excited.

But no one answered her.

Instead, the princess looked at Natsume and said, "Your eyes are as red as amber, I think I will call you Deiyuri."

_Deiyuri, what a disgusting name... _Natsume thought.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Mikan cried, "Ka-wa-ii!"

Natsume remembered the part when Mikan moved her head close to Natsume's and said he was cute.That madehim blushed madly.

"Oh! Princess-sama, Deiyuri-chan is really Deiyuri-chan, she is turning red now." Ayaka screamed in excitement.

Mikan stared at Natsume and giggled.

That made Natsume blushed even more.

Then the princess turned her head to Ruka, "Oh! I nearly forgot about you, your hair is blonde that looks like a Daffodil, I will call you Suisen."

"Wow, it suits you, Suisen-chan." Kikyo said, giggling.

Ruka stared at Mikan, he really hoped that Mikan will say he was cute, but she didn't.

"So, Purpurea-chan, do you want to eat?" Sango asked.

Hotaru's eyes flashed and she nodded.

**Five minutes later...**

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Mikan screamed. She only had one bowl of rice and no other things, but Hotaru has three bowls of rice, two dishes of fish, one dish of vegetables...

Everyone ignored her once again.

"Hey, answer me!"Mikan shouted.

Then Umeko turned around, she nodded at Sayuri and they went to Mikan.

"Oh! We are so sorry that we forgot about you, what's your name?" Umeko PRETENDED to be kind to Mikan.

"My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura." The idiot said cheerfully.

"Mikan-chan, what a cute name, let me bring you something to drink!" Sayuri nodded at Umeko and went away.

After five minutes, Sayuri came back with a bucket of... disgusting herbs.

...Silence...

"Um... What's that?" Mikan said.

"Please drink that, Mikan-chan, it is good for your skin." Umekogrinned at Mikan.

"Is it?" Mikan asked and smelt the herbs, "It stinks!"

"It will be quite bitter, but you can do it, don't you?" Sayuri smiled.

"I won't lose!" Mikan said and drank it all.

Umeko nodded at Sayuri and yelled at the same time, "Princess-sama, please help us, she stinks!" and they went to the princess.

Everyone stared at Mikan.

"Do you mind going to another room?" the princess asked.

"Ok." Mikan said, drooping.

Natsume saw that and secretly followed her.

_I want to stay with Hotaru, why do Sayuri and Umeko trick me? Help me, Hotaru-sama. _Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Mikan heard some footsteps, she turned around and saw Natsume with a mask.

"Natsume!" Mikan walked towards Natsume, she was surprised that he was here.

"Stay away from me, stinky-pig!" Natsume shouted.

"Let me tell you once again, my name is Mikan, M-I-K-A-N! I am not ugly, idiot, or polka-dots, pervert." And she burst into tears.

"Hey, stop crying!" Natsume yelled.

"Everyone thinks I stink, I am so hungry and bored, and Hotaru left me and had her nice lunch." Mikan cried.

Suddenly, something landed on Mikan's head.

"Stop doingthat, it hurts!"Mikan pickedthe thingup, it was a tangerine.

"Thanks, Natsume." Mikan smiled at the blushing boy.

Natsume walked away.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"Toilet." Natsume answered.

_He is not that bad, I think, but he is still a stupid pervert. _And Mikan stuck her tongue at him.

Then she whispered, "I will wait for you here."

And Natsume blushed.

Mikan smiled at herself.

_**Ten seconds later...**_

"Stop daydreaming, ugly." Youichi said and a group of ghosts chased after Mikan.

"You-chan, why are you here?" The idiot asked while running away from the ghosts.

"Where is Onii-chan?" Youichi asked.

"He just went to toilet." Mikan said, still running around.

"Help me to find Onii-chan." Youichi pulled Mikan.

Then he whispered,"There is something strange here."

"Strange?" Mikan asked.

Suddenly, they fell down to the basement.

"Caught you!" Sayuri grinned, she didn't see Youichi because it was too dark.

"Answer me now, how do you get the invatation from the Flower Garden Association?" Sayuri asked Mikan.

"How do I know? It just said by random, let me out!" Mikan screamed.

"Stop lying, if you don't say the truth, I will lock you here."

"I haven't lied!" Mikan shouted.

And Sayuri locked the door.

**At that time...**

Natsume walked down the stairs.

"Where is the boys' toilet?" He asked himself.

_It won't be there._ Natsume thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a girl crying.

_Who is that?_

He turned around and saw a shadow, the shadow was like...

"Aoi!" Natsume shouted, and ran down the stairs.

When he went to the shadow, he found out that there wasn't anything, he was tricked.

He decided to go back, but the door was shut.

_What is happening?_

"Welcome to the basement of the Flower Garden Association, Natsume." Someone said.

Natsume looked around, "Persona!"

"You didn't seem happy to see me." Persona smiled at Natsume.

"Give Aoi back to me!" Natsume shouted.

"Then give me that girl."

"Never!"

Suddenly, Natsume heard a scream, it was Mikan's scream.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

"So, that girl was here." Persona smiled. "It seems to be easier than I thought."

Natsume burnt down the door and went to find Mikan.

_Don't die, idiot... _He thought as he ran.

To be continued...

* * *

How's that? I used the whole week to find those names, and I hope you don't mind that I used some of InuYasha characters name. I will TRY to upload Chapter five before next Wednesday. Reviews please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Crazy Maze

Natsume quickly ran to the place where the screams came from, and he burnt the door.

"Mikan!" he cried.

Then he froze.

He saw Mikan being chased by Youichi's ghosts, nothing is happening, she is not in danger.

"What are you doing?" Natsume shouted.

"Can't you see? I am being chased by ghosts!" Mikan said, still running.

"Onii-chan!" Youichi cried and ran to Natsume.

"Then why are you screaming like that, it is really annoying!"

"But the ghosts were chasing me!" Mikan protested.

They stared at each other, and laughed.

_I am glad she is ok. _Natsume let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, can you pull me up?" Mikan asked.

Natsume went down and shouted, "Why are you here? I told you to wait in that room!"

"I am sorry." Mikan said, she don't want to get Youichi in trouble.

Youichi stared at her, and whispered, "You are so stupid, ugly."

The idiot just smiled.

Suddenly, Mikan heard some noise, it was some noise of machines.

Mikan shivered and hugged Natsume, "Hey, Natsume, did you hear some noise, is it ghost?"

"Get off me, idiot!" Natsume shouted, he had already turned into a tomato.

Just as Mikan got off from Natsume, they fell down into a big hole.

**At that time...**

Hotaru went to the toilet, and she found the place where Mikan WAS, there was a sign on the burnt door, it said, "Do not damage the door if you don't want to get in The Crazy Maze."

Hotaru went back and asked Sango about it.

"Oh! It's damage!" Sango screamed.

"What is The Crazy Maze?" Hotaru asked calmly.

"We had it ten years ago, it was a haunted house with a very crazy maze at that time, but the next day after it opened, a student went there and disappeared, no one knew where he was, after that, all the students were so scared, but a year later, another students tried to go to the haunted house again, and he disappeared too. After that, some teachers went to the haunted house to discover what was going on, but only one of the teachers could come back safely, with two skeletons, we believed that they were the skeletons of the two students. Later, some students began to think about the other teachers who went down and didn't come back, maybe there were lost, or maybe they died. Someone said that the ghosts of the teachers were wandering around the haunted house, so it closed down straight away." Kikyo explained.

"I wonder who burnt the door." Sango said.

"Lead me to the door straight away!" Ruka shouted.

"Suisen-chan?" Sayuri asked.

But they still lead Ruka to the door.

_I was right, it was Natsume who burnt the door._

Ruka jumped down to the hole.

"What are you doing, Suisen-chan?" Umeko shouted.

"Itlooks funny." Hotaru said and jumped down too.

"Purpurea-chan!" Sango shouted.

"Um... Should we call princess-sama?" Ayaka asked.

They ran and tell the princess.

**At that time...**

"Ouch! What was going on here?" Mikan asked.

"Onii-chan!" Youichi shouted.

But Natsume was nowhere to be seen.

"What am I going to do?" Mikan asked, running around.

Suddenly, someone fell on top of her.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

And she found out that it was Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, why are you here?"

"Sakura, you are here too! Where is Natsume?"

"I don't know, when I fell down, he has already disappeared."

"By the way, where is Imai?"

"Hotaru is here too? Did she come here to look for me?"

"I saw her jumped into the hole after me."

"Hotaru, where are you?" Mikan screamed, crying.

"Stop screaming, ugly." Youichi said, "You are annoying."

"Youichi, why are you here too?"

"I came here to look for Onii-chan, but ugly made Sayuri and Umeko onee-chan angry and trap us here!"

"Why are they angry?"

"They just told me to spit out why I can come here, they thought I used some dirty tricks to get the invitation." Mikan started crying again.

"It's not your fault, stop crying." Ruka said, started to panic, he didn't want to see Mikan cry.

"By the way, where am I?" Mikan sobbed.

"Umm... I suppose it is the crazy maze that those girls said."

"Crazy maze? What is that?"

And Ruka explained the whole thing to Mikan.

"Wow! It seems fun!"

"Seems fun?" Ruka asked.

"Anyway, we should search for the exit in this maze."

And they started to wander around this Crazy Maze.

**At that time...**

"Where am I?" Natsume asked.

And Hotaru fell down.

Natsume wasn't as stupid as Mikan that he didn't let Hotaru fell on him.

"Imai! Why are you here?" Natsume asked.

"We are in a maze." Hotaru said, ignoring Natsume.

"Maze?"

Hotaru didn't bother to answer Natsume.

"Invention 251: Maze escaper, it will lead you through if you are in a maze, just press the on button, then an arrow will show up and lead you through, works anywhere and anytime." Hotaru started talking to the air again.

And she started walking towards the arrow.

**Back to Mikan, Ruka and Youichi...**

"Hey, do you think it will be this way?" Mikan said as she unluckily bumped to a wall.

Youichi shook his head and whispered, "Idiot."

Just as Ruka turned around, he heard Mikan's screams.

"What happened, Sakura?" Ruka shouted and went to the place where the screams came from.

And they found... a skeleton.

"So...what...what shall...we do?" Mikan said, shivering.

**At that time...**

Natsume and Hotaru have finally got out from the maze, thanks to Hotaru's maze escaper.

Suddenly, the big hole again appeared again, and they fell down.

"Where am I now? What is this place?" Natsume shouted.

"Welcome back, Natsume." someone said.

"You are..."

**And Hotaru...**

"Oh! Hotaru-sama, you have came back, did you have fun?" Tsubasa asked.

"We've got to go now, worker." and Hotaru pulled him out to Central Town.

"Invention 252: Teleportation Machine, you can go anywhere with this, unfortunately, it only works in somewhere noisy." Hotaru explained to the air again.

And they went back to the exit of the maze.

**Back to the skeleton finders...**

Youichi made the ghosts carried the horrible skeleton.

"Good work, Youichi." Ruka said.

"Yes! You are so smart, You-chan!" Mikan smiled at Youichi.

"You are so noisy, ugly." Youichi replied.

**After an hour...**

"Yeah! We finally arrive at the exit!" Mikan shouted, and she saw Hotaru. "Hotaru! You are here for me, aren't you?"

"Don't come here, idiot!" Hotaru shouted.

But she was too late, Mikan fell into the hole.

"Ouch! Where am I?" Mikan asked herself.

She looked around, "I think I have been here before."

To be continued...

* * *

How's this chapter, good, bad? Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mikan in danger

"Where am I?" Mikan asked herself.

She was in a dark room.

"Help me!" Mikan shouted.

After half an hour, she found someone behind the door.

"Hey!" Mikan screamed.

Two girls behind the door heard her and pulled her out.

"Mikan-chan?" Umeko and Sayuri asked, they were very surprised, they should have locked her in the basement.

_It seems that it failed. _They thought. _But we won't give up._

They grinned.

Suddenly, they heard a large noise.

"Um...Do you have anything to eat? I am very hungry." Mikan asked.

"Sure." Umeko said, PRETENDING to be kind again.

Ane they lead the innocent girl to the kitchen.

_There is a pulley in the kitchen, it links to the basement, I am sure we won't fail this time._They grinned.

When Mikan went into the kitchen, she suddenly fell into a big black hole.

**At that time...**

"Hey! Imai-san, how can we pass here?" Ruka asked, scared to move.

Hotaru ignored him and started talking to the air again, "Invention 264: Trap detector, it will show you where the traps are, works anywhere and anytime, ten thousands rabbits for one."

And she started using it.

Suddenly, thousands, no, millions of holes appeared in front of Ruka, Youichi, Hotaru and Tsubasa.

"Cool!" Hotaru whispered.

_She sure is crazy. _Tsubasa and Ruka thought.

"Now, cross this place without stepping into the holes." Hotaru commanded.

"How?" Ruka asked.

The place were full with holes, not a single space is left.

Then Hotaru started talking to the air again, "Invention 265: Flying Shoes, it will let you fly in the air, one thousand rabbits for one."

And she used the teleportation machine to send them to Ruka and Youichi.

After they wore them and flied to the air, they went back immediately, the room was filled with lasers too.

"How can we go there with those crazy lasers?" Ruka yelled.

"Hotaru ne-chan, what is that machine you are holding?" Youichi asked.

"Oh! The teleportation machine!" Hotaru said emotionlessly, "But it only works in noisy places."

So, Youichi made millions of ghosts howling in front of them, and Hotaru teleported them back.

However, when they teleported to the exit, Youichi dropped the skeleton by accident.

_Never mind. _He thought.

**Back to Natsume...**

"Persona, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

Persona ignored him and said, "Aoi is just behind this door, however, I won't let you go in." he smiled.

'Even you won't let me in, I will still barge in." Natsume said as he began to use his alice.

Unfortunately, someone fell on him and stop his action.

"What is happening?" Natsume shouted.

"Ouch! Unlucky me, where am I now?" Someone asked herself.

Natsume recognized this voice, _Mikan, why are you here?_

"Natsume? Yay! I found you!" She shouted, hardly realized that Persona was in front of them.

_She is certainly stupid._

Mikan finally realized Persona was in front of them, "Hi!" Mikan shouted.

_Idiot._

"So, you are Mikan Sakura?" Persona asked.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Please come here."

"ok." Mikan said, she didn't realize that Persona was going to give her to the principals.

_What are you doing, stupid? _

Natsume started to use his alice.

"Too late!" Persona said and grabbed Mikan.

But Natsume was too angry, he used his fire alice and seperated Persona and Mikan.

"Hey! Natsume! What are you doing? You are burning me!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

"It is you who went to Persona, I just seperated you two, idiot!"

"Who do you mean idiot?"

"It is you, of course!"

They forgot about Persona.

**Half an hour later...**

"So, I supposed I should continue my work now." Persona grinned.

_Geez, what was I doing? Yelling with that idiot?_

"Hey, stay back!" Natsume whispered to Mikan.

"What?" Mikan asked, but she still did as he told.

**At that time...**

"We finally got out of that crazy thing!" Ruka said, stretching.

"Oh! Suisen-chan and Purpurea-chan!" Sango was surprised. "You got out from that crazy maze?"

Hotaru ignored her and asked, "Hey! Where will you arrive if you fall into the hole near the exit?"

"Um...I suppose you will fall to the basement."

"Bring us there." Ruka told her.

"Ok."

When they arrived, they found out that the door was opened but no one was in there.

They told the princess about what happened and asked her, "Princess-sama, do you know where were our friends?"

The princess grinned and rang a bell.

After ten seconds, Umeko and Sayuri arrived.

"Umeko, Sayuri, have you seen a girl in the basement?" The Princess asked.

"Um... "

"Tell us!" Ruka yelled.

The two girls cried and told the whole story to them.

"Got to go now, Ruka-kun." Hotaru said. "Youichi!"

And Youichi made the ghosts howled again.

And Hotaru tried teleporting them to where Natsume and Mikan were.

Unfortunately, the teleportation machine didn't work, so Hotaru needed to go back to her lab to fix it...

But they don't how urgent it was, Natsume and Mikan were with Persona...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mikan in Danger (Part II)

"Natsume, let me ask you once more, you can get Aoi back, if you give that girl..." Persona smiled and said.

"Never!" Natsume shouted back before Persona could finish his words, "I will never let you touch Mikan."

"So do you want to fight?" Persona asked.

"If you want, I will protect Mikan, even giving up my life."

**At that time...**

"Be quick, Imai!" Ruka yelled at Hotaru, "I won't forgive you if anything happened to Natsume."

"You won't forgive me if anything happened to Natsume? Do you mean Mikan?" Hotaru teased.

Ruka blushed.

"Stop that nonsense, and be quick." Ruka yelled.

"I am making a new version of the teleportation machine, it will work anywhere and anytime." Hotaru explained.

"Ok, ok, be quick!"

"Youichi, you seemed tired now, you can go back, we will save Natsume, don't worry about him." Hotaru said without looking back.

**Half an hour later...**

The injured Natsume was lying on Mikan lap, he was breathing heavily.

"Natsume, you idiot, what are you doing?" Mikan asked, bursting into tears.

"Are you ok?" Natsume smiled and asked painfully.

"I am ok, but how about you?" Mikan cried.

"I am used to it already."

"You idiot."

"Apples." Natsume smiled, trying to proof that he was ok.

"Pervert!" Mikan said back.

Natsum gave a peaceful smile to Mikan, "Be yourself, Mikan, even though I won't be here."

"Natsume, don't die!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume used his remain strength to get up and wiped the tears off Mikan's face, "Crying face don't suit you, I like your smile better than you crying." and he continued, "Mikan, I wanted to tell you something that I have kept it from you for ages."

"What is it?" Mikan sobbed.

"It is I...lo..."

Before Natsume could finish his words, Persona stop him, "These will be your last words, I shall continue my work."

_I feel very happy to be with you, even though this is the last time. _Natsume thought.

Natsume gave a smile and closed his eyes.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

But she didn't have time to worry about Natsume, Persona was just in front of them.

_I don't care even I die here, because I am with you. _Mikan thought.

And she closed her eyes too.

When they have prepared to die, a fire shield suddenly appeared.

Mikan opened her eyes, "What happened?"

She only heard a voice, "Don't touch onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?" Mikan asked, "Is this You-chan?"

_No, it wasn't, it was a girl's voice._

_Aoi! _Persona knew who she was immediately.

"What shall I do? What shall I do?" Mikan asked herself, she was so scared.

_"Break down the wall, quick!_" A voice said to Mikan.

_Who is that_? Mikan thought_. But I have no time to hesitate now, I need to break down the wall._

Mikan used her nullification alice and ran out from the fire shield.

She rushed to the wall, and tried to break it down.

"It is useless." Persona said as he walked to Mikan, "It's time for you to die."

Mikan used her remained strength to charge to the wall, finally, it broke down.

_Never mind, we will get her later. _Persona thought and dissapeared.

Mikan went behind the wall and found a girl about her age with brown shoulder-length hair and ruby colour eyes like Natsume's.

But the girl's eyes were a little bit different from Natsume's, Natsume's eyes were fill with cold and fill with rage, but the girl's eyes were filled with cute and innocent fillings like Mikan.

**At that time...**

"Imai, have you finished yet?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"Just finished." answered Hotaru.

And she took out her new teleportation machine.

"Activate it, quick!" Ruka yelled.

"Wait." Hotaru said and took her baka gun with her.

"Why do you bring the baka gun, it is useless."

"You will see."

Then she pressed a button and they dissapeared from her lab.

"Where are we?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"Some kind of basement, I think." Hotaru answered back.

Then they heard a voice, it was Mikan's voice, "HOTARUUU! You came to save me!" and she tried to hug Hotaru.

The same as before, she got hit by the Baka gun.

"Um... Excuse me, who are you?" The girl asked.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about you! I am Mikan Sakura, and this is Hotaru Imai and..."

Before Mikan could finish her words, the girl said, "Ruka ni-chan!"

"Hello, Aoi!" Ruka replied.

"Aoi?" Mikan asked.

"She is Natsume's little sister." Ruka replied. "By the way, where is Natsume?"

_Oh! Natsume! _The two girls thought and ran to Natsume **at the same time**.

"Natsume, wake up!" Mikan yelled.

"Natsume onii-chan!" Aoi shouted.

_They are like twins. _Ruka thought.

_Shoulder-length hair Amanatsu _Hotaru thought.

And Ruka went to Natsume and said, "Don't worry, he is still breathing."

Mikan and Aoi sighed.

"By the way, why is Natsume like that?" Ruka asked.

Mikan told the whole story to Ruka.

"It's time to go back now." Hotaru said.

"But how?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru pressed the button of the teleportation machine and dissapeared again.

They went back to Hotaru's lab.

"Shouldn't we tell the girls in the Flower Garden Association that we went back?" Mikan asked.

"I did that already." Hotaru answered.

**At that time...**

"Princess-sama!" Kikyo shouted and ran to the princess, holding a recorder,"We found this in the toilet."

Kikyo turned it on, and they heard Hotaru speaking, "One of our friends were sick so we brought HER home, thanks for the food.

"Never mind, you can go now, Kikyo."

"Ok, princess-sama." Kikyo said as she went back.

**After five minutes...**

"Come in!" The princess said.

Persona went in the room.

"I am very sorry, the girl escaped." Persona said.

"Never mind, but don't fail next time." The princess said, smiling.

To be continued...

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 7, I think thischapter is quite romantice. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Welcome! Aoi Hyuuga!

That night, when they went back to their rooms from Hotaru's lab. Mikan kept talking to Aoi happily, shetold Aoi about the school and her family.

And Aoi was very happy chatting to Mikan too.

"Hey Aoi-chan, do you want to sleep with me tonight?Though my room is a little bit small." Mikan asked.

"Sure." Aoi nodded.

So the two girls went to Mikan's room.

And they talked happily.

They are too loud that some students woke up.

"What happened?" Kokoroyomi asked as he went out of his room.

He looked around and asked Mikan, "Who is that?"

"Oh! This is..."

"Shut up!" Natsume said before Mikan could continue her sentence.

"Oh! I see, that is Natsume's..."

Natsume used his alice to burn Kokoroyomi's hair.

"That is Natsume's shut up!" Kokoroyomi teased and ran back to his room for a bucket of cold water.

After Mikan dozed off, Aoi kept looking at the ceiling...

_I wonder what is this place, mum and dad said it is dangerous, but Mikan-chan is very nice to me. Never mind, I don't have to be afraid if Natsume onii-chan is here. And Natsume onii-chan seems to like Mikan-chan, it seems fun. Let me talk to Natsumeonii-chan tomorrow and found out what is happening._

Shegrinned and slept peacefully.

The next day, Mikan dreamt about Hotaru again, rolling on her bed, and fell down by accident.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and asked herself.

Then she looked at the clock, it was fifteen past eight.

"Oh! No! I am late!" Mikan was so loud that even Aoi woke up.

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"I am late for school. Oh! Yes! Aoi-chan, maybe you should get dress too, I will take you to school." She smiled.

After they got changed, they hurried to their classroom

Then of course, Mikan and Aoi bumped into someone.

"Look where you are going!" Natsume thundered.

"Sorry, Natsume." Mikan said, smiling

"I am very sorry, onii-sama!" Aoi said, smiling too.

"I am not joking, you two, that is your millionth time of bumping into me!"

Mikan and Aoi looked at each other and laughed.

Natsume sighed. _What kind of sister is she? Though she looks quite cute like Mikan._

At that time, Narumi-sensei came. "Good morning, Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun and..."

"I am Aoi Hyuuga!" Aoi said cheerfully.

"Hyuuga, I see..." Narumi-sensei said, quite surprised of Aoi's attitude"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, you can go back to your classroom now, and Aoi-chan, I will go in with you to introduce our cute students."

"Ok." Aoi said happily.

When Mikan went into the classroom, she couldn't find Hotaru. She asked Nonoko about it, "Oh! Hotaru-chan, she went to her lab to invent something."

"I see." Mikan replied.

By the time Mikan finished chatting, Narumi-sensei went into the classroom with Aoi,

"Good morning, everyone, today, we have a new student." Narumi-sensei began.

"Oh! You are the girl last night!" Kokoroyomi said.

"Please be quiet, her name is Aoi Hyuuga." Narumi-sensei continued.

"Hyuuga... You couldn't be Natsume's sister, are you?"Nonoko asked.

"Yes, I am Natsume onii-chan's I hope we will be good friends." Aoi said cheerfully.

The whole class frozen by Aoi's polite attitude.

The students started to whisper about the new girl, most of them said, "She couldn't be Natsume's sister, she is like Mikan's sister."

"Do you have any questions to ask Aoi-chan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

Sumire rose her hand. "What is that girl's alice?"

"Maybe you shall answer this question youself, Aoi-chan."

"I have fire alice, like onii-chan." Aoi answered as she smiled at Natsume.

"Cool!" A lot of people said, and they continued, "I hope her attitude won't be like Natsume's."

"Any more questions?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"What is her star rank?" A girl asked.

"Star-rank, um..." Narumi-sensei thought for a moment, then he continued, "She has fire alice, I suppose she could be a three star."

"That's great, Aoi-chan." Mikan said, smiling at Aoi.

Aoi smiled back as a reply.

Then Hotaru went into the classroom just after the introduction of Aoi.

"HOOTTAARUUU!" Mikan said and tried to hug Hotaru.

At the same time, Aoi cried, "ONII-SAMA! I AM SO SCARED WHEN I WENT OUT!" as she tried to hug Natsume.

Then Mikangot hit by Hotaru's baka gun, and Aoi was hit by her brother's punch at the same time.

"It hurts!" The two girls cried.

"Don't touch me!" Hotaru and Natsume said together.

The whole class frozen for a second, and they laughed.

"Cool! She is like Amanatsu!" Kokoroyomi said.

"Twins Mikan!" A boy shouted.

Mikan and Aoi looked at each other and laughed too.

After class, Mikan went to Aoi's seat and said, "Hey, Aoi-chan, let me show you this school."

"Ok." Aoi said as she stood up and walked with Mikan.

"Ouch!" They said as they tripped together.

"Oh! Dogs and Cats!" Natsume teased.

"You PERVERT!" Mikan and Aoi both yelled.

"You are so noisy." Natsume said as he hit them both on the head.

"Ouch!" The two girls shouted.

Natsume gave a smirk as a reply.

And they glared at Natsume.

The whole class laughed.

Yuu came out from his seat and said to Aoi, "Welcome to class 1B, Aoi-chan."

"Thanks!" Aoi said.

"Let's go, Aoi-chan." Mikan said.

And she showed Aoi around the school.

Aoi kept shouting "Amazing" or "Cool" as she walked.

The people around her thought, _I never thought that idiot have a sister._

When they walked back, Yuu said to Aoi, "You will have your room tomorrow, Narumi-sensei said you can sleep with Natsume."

"ok." Aoi replied. "Sorry, Mikan-chan, I can't stay with you today."

And she whispered something in Mikan's ear and went to find Natsume.

"Bye! Mikan-chan!" Aoi waved.

But Mikan didn't reply, she stood there, frozen, couldn't believe what Aoi has said.

To be continued...

* * *

Two more chapters to go! Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Aoi's plans

**In Natsume's room...**

"Onii-chan, are you awake?" Aoi asked.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Natsume answered.

"So you are awake." Aoi grinned, "You seemed to like Mikan-chan!"

"Nonsense." Natsume blushed.

Aoi stood up and saw Natsume blushing.

"Ok, I am wrong, you don't like Mikan-chan, you LOVE Mikan-chan." Aoi teased.

_She seems to be Kokoroyomi's sister. _"So what?" He asked.

"Yeah! I am right!" yelled Aoi, bouncing on the bed.

"How can I sleep with you bouncing on the bed?" Natsume thundered.

"Sorry!" Aoi said, smiling.

_He is my onii-chan, I should help him, let see, I think I shall make a plan to make onii-chan confess. Um... _After five minutes, Aoi grinned. _I will start my plan now._

And she went out of the room...

**At that time...**

_What does Aoi mean? Natsume loves me. That's impossible.Wait, why am I thinking about him again, I shouldn't frozen because of him, he is not someone important like Hotaru. _Mikan rolled on her bed. _Now, I should forget all the things and have a good sleep. _

And Mikan dozed off...

**Back to Aoi...**

Aoi was knocking on the door of Iinchou's room.

The door opened, "Aoi-chan, can I help you?" Iinchou asked, yawning.

"Can you do me a favour?" Aoi asked, using her adorable puppy eyes like Mikan.

"O...ok." Iinchou said. _She is like Mikan-chan._

Aoi told Iinchou her plan.

"WHAT? Are you sure you want to do that?" Iinchou asked.

"Of course."

"I think Natsume will kill me for this."

"Don't worry, he is my brother, he won't kill you." Aoi winked at Iinchou.

"I suppose is ok." Iinchou replied.

"So, plan start!" Aoi whispered.

And she walked on to find Nonoko.

"Sorry, Natsume-kun." Iinchou said and started using his alice.

**In Natsume's dream...**

_"Where am I?"I asked myself._

_"You are in a place for facing your own feelings." Someone answered._

_"Who are you?"I asked._

_"I am you and you are me."_

_"So how do I call you?"_

_"Um... You can call me 'Hey'." The voice continued, "Now, let's play Truth or Dare."_

_"Truth or Dare? I am not as stupid as Aoi, I won't play stupid games."_

_"Then I will seperate you from Mikan."Hey said._

_"Ok, ok, I am in."I said, blushing._

_"Question no.1, do you love Mikan? You have to say the truth or I will seperate you from Mikan." Hey said._

_"Ok, ok, I love Mikan, so?"_

_"Question no.2, Do you think Mikan will love you?"_

_"That's impossible, I always say mean things to her." I said, some tears starting to roll down my cheeks, I don't know why._

_Hey giggled, "Question no.3 If Ruka love Mikan too,will you still continue loving Mikan?"_

_I realized that someone was playing a trick on me, "AOI! What kind of sister are you? Telling Tobita to do such stupid things." _

Natsume woke up.

"I hope Aoi-chan will be ok tomorrow." Iinchou said to himself andwent back to sleep.

**At that time...**

"Ok, you can do it tomorrow." Aoi said to Nonoko.

"Ok, bye Aoi-chan." Nonoko replied_. She is like Amanatsu._

Then she went to Hotaru's room.

After those sucessful talks, Aoi went back to Natsume's room.

Natsume was sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"O..onii-chan, youare awake already?" Aoi asked.

"Where did you go?" Natsume asked.

"I just went to the kitchen to get some water." Aoi said, panicking.

Natsume sighed, "Stop telling people to do such stupid things foryou." Andhe went back to bed.

_I did that for you, onii-chan, you will see tomorrow_. Aoi grined and went to bed too.

**The next day...**

Natsume woke up and looked at the clock,ten past seven.

_Wow, it is too early._

"Aoi!" Nastume searched his room but he still couldn't find Aoi.

So he got dressed and went out of his room to search for Aoi.

He was so shocked that he was in a maze.

Then he heard a voice, "You couldn't go back now, you have to go out of this maze to get freedom."

**At the same time...**

"Oh! Where am I?" Mikan asked herself, "Why am I in a maze?"

She heard a voice, "You couldn't go back now, you have to go out of this maze to get freedom."

"What the?" She yelled.

But she didn't have any choice, she had to find the exit.

**In the classroom...**

"Wow, Aoi-chan, you are so early, not like Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun." Iinchou said to Aoi.

"Thanks." Aoi smiled at Iinchou. _I hope the plan works._

**Flashback...**

_Aoi: Nonoko-chan, do you have any chemical that will turn into a maze, and will make poeple confess their feelings?_

_Nonoko:Um... Let's see... Their it is, the maze chemical!_

_Aoi: (whisper whisper whisper)_

_Nonoko: Are you sure you want to do it?_

_Aoi: Of course!_

_Nonoko: (whisper whisper whisper)_

_Aoi grinned._

**End of Flashback...**

Aoi winked at Hotaru.

Hotaru grinned at Aoi, her smile said, "_Remember to give me nine hundred rabbits."_

"Sure." Aoi whispered.

**At that time...**

Natsume saw a mirror in front of him, "Now what?" he thundered.

"You have to answer me before you can continue walking." A mysterious voice said.

"What the?"

"Do you love Mikan?"

Natsume blushed madly.

"I know what you are thinking, say the truth, or you won't be able to get out of here."

"Ok, I love her, so?"

"You can pass now."

Thenthe mirror dissapeared, and Natsume walked on.

**Back to Mikan...**

She saw a mirror in front of her, "What is that?" She asked herself and stared at the mirror.

"Speak the truth or you won't be able to get out of here." The mirror said impatiently.

"Amazing, a mirror can talk!" Mikan yelled.

"Do you love Natsume?"

Mikan blushed.

Her head was filled with the images of Natsume.

It made her blushed madly.

"Um... I think so..." Mikan whispered.

And the mirror dissapeared.

"So what do I do now?" Mikan asked the mirror.

"Walk on, dumbo." The mirror shouted.

So she walked on cheerfully.

**And Natsume...**

"I can't stand it anymore." Natsume said to himself, there is another mirror in front of him.

"Who will you choose, Ruka or Mikan?"

Natsume shouted impatiently while blushing, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Answer me or stay here, forever."

_If I see you again, I will burnt you into pieces._

"Um... Mikan, I suppose." Natsume whispered.

And the mirror dissapeared.

_Oh! Gosh! What am I thinking? Do I love her that much? What am I doing? _

**Mikan...**

"Wow! Amazing! There is another cute little thingy." Mikan exclaimed.

This mirror isn't that bad tempered, "Well, do you mind if you answer me one question?"

"What is it? What is it?" Mikan asked, jumping up and down.

"Who will you choose, Hotaru or Natsume?"

Mikan was thinking hard, _Hotaru is very nice to me, but Natsume... Oh! What am I thinking again._

But suddenly, something made her said, "Natsume."

_What am I doing?_

But she kept on walking...

**Natsume...**

"When I went back, I will break every mirror to pieces." Natsume said.

"Anyway, answer me, what will you do if you see Mikan here?"

"That's impossible!" Natsume thundered.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, "This place is cool!"

Natsume knew who it was.

"Mikan!"

"Cool! Natsume is here too, but where are you, Natsume?"

Natsume looked around too, but he couldn't find Mikan.

Then he realized that Mikan was just at the back of the mirror.

He rushed to Mikan by breaking the mirror.

**And...**

"Get off me, Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume found himself sitting on Mikan.

He quickly backed away, and blushed madly.

Mikan blushed too.

"By the way, Natsume, do you know where we are?"

Suddenly, the maze dissapeared, and the couple found themself standing in the middle of the classroom with hundreds of eyes watching them.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Mikan yelled.

Suddenly, Kokoroyomi clapped loudly, and the whole class cheered, "Wow, this movie is great!", well not the whole class, except Ruka.

Natsume stared at Ruka, not knowing what to do.

He walked to Ruka when the whole class went away for lunch, "Ruka, I am sorry, but..."

"You don't need to say anything, Natsume, I understand, Mikan should be with you." And he smiled.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked.

"Of course, we are friends! Go on, Natsume!"

Natsume smiled and went away.

**At lunch...**

Aoi went to Mikan, grinned and said, "Mikan-chan, I have something to tell you, I will meet you in the Northern Woods after class."

"Ok." Mikan said.

And Ruka went to find Natsume, "Natsume, Mikan will be waiting you in the Northern Woods after class, you should go and confess to her."

"But..."

"No buts." Ruka smiled. "Remember."

Natsume smiled.

**After class...**

Natsume ran to the Northern Woods and found Mikan, she is sitting on a tree branch,letting her hair down."

_She is so beautiful with her hair down_.Natsume blushed madly.

ThenMikan realized that Natsume was staring at her.

She blushed and came down from the tree, she asked Natsume, "Hey, Natsume, do you know wher Aoi-chan is? She said she will meet me here."

"I don't know where that girl is." Natsume replied, blushing.

Then they found a letter under Mikan's feet.

It said:

_Mikan-chan,_

_I am so sorry, I can't go to the Northern Woods today, I need to go to Hotaru-chan's lab and help her with her new invention, so I asked Natsume onii-chan to come, I am very sorry._

_Aoi_

"Um... Mikan." Natsume began.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I have to tell you something, the thing that I can't continue when we are with Persona."

Mikan blushed.

"It is I...lov..."

Before Natsume could continue, he was frozen, he saw two men on the tree.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tears of Love

The two shadows jumped down from the tree.

Natsume was shocked when he saw who were there.

"Persona and ... Reo?" Natsume asked.

"Hi, Natsume." Persona smiled.

Reo just stood there, staring blankly.

Then Natsume knew what happened, Reo has lost the gleam in his eyes.

"What did you do to Reo?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing, I just ask him to help me something." Persona grinned.

"Help you something?" Natsume looked at Reo, who stared at the trees blankly.

"Anyway, we can't keep Reo waiting, do you understand?" Persona asked as he stared at Mikan.

"Of course."

"Natsume, stop! You are injured!" Mikanshouted before Natsume and Persona start fighting again.

Just as Natsume turned around and told Mikan to run away before Persona catch her, he got hit by Persona.

Nastume sat on the floor, staring at Persona who was walking towards him.

Mikan rushed out, trying to protect Natsume.

"Idiot! Go away!" Natsume shouted.

"I said my name is MIKAN!" Mikan shouted.

And they started arguing again.

Persona nodded to Reo, and Reo walked towards Natsume and Mikan.

Before Natsume and Mikan realized, Reo has already started mumbling something.

Mikan started concentrate on using her nullification alice, but it didn't seem to work.

"What is happening, my alice, it dissapeared? It can't be..."

Before Mikan could continue, Natsume got hit by something, they were fire.

It seems that Reo has used his alice to control Natsume by using his fire to hurt himself.

But it was not enough, Reo started mumbling something again, this time, Mikan heard a word, "...Kill..."

_What is he saying? _Mikan thought.

Then Natsume stood up unsteadily, his face was full with pain, as if he is fighting with something.

"Natsume, are you ok? Are you sure you can walk now?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't answer.

Mikan stared at Natsume, he was being control by Reo, but surprisingly, he was still arguing with it.

"Run." Natsume whispered.

"No way, I won't, I won't leave you behind, no matter what." Mikan said.

"Just run, idiot." Natsume shouted, using his remainging strength to shout.

"I said I won't." Mikan shouted back.

At that time, Natsume was just in front of her.

Then he started using his alice.

Mikan closed her eyes, she didn't have any power to use her alice, tears rolled down her cheeks.

But Mikan didn't get hurt, she opened her eyes and saw the fire burning Natsume.

"Don't! Natsume! What are you doing?" Mikan shouted and pushed Natsume away from the fire.

Natsume quickly stop the fire, "I told you to run." he said to Mikan who was on top of her.

"I won't let you do those stupid things." Mikan said, then she realized that she was sitting on top of Natsume, she blushed and quickly backed away.

But when she got up, Natsume's eyes were closed, "Natsume! Are you ok! Don't die!"

Mikan shaked Natsume.

"How can I die with you keep shaking me." Natsume said.

Mikan sighed.

At that time, Reo said to Persona, "Persona-sama, his body is too weak, so he won't be able to burn himself."

"We don't need fire to kill him now." Persona smiled as he walked towards Natsume and Mikan, ready to kill them.

But a shield appeared in front them and stop Persona.

Persona sighed and dissapeared with Reo.

"Mikan, do you remember when we are at that maze, I have something to tell you?" Natsme asked.

Mikan nodded.

"I wanted to continue my words before I die, those words are... 'I love you'" Natsume smiled and fainted.

Mikan was too shocked to respond, after a few seconds, she looked at Natsume.

"Natsume! Wake up! What does that mean?" Mikan shouted.

But Natsume didn't wake up.

Mikan held Natsume tightly, "Idiot, why did you do it?"

Tears rolled down Mikan's cheeks and landed on Natsume.

"Wake up please, Natsume, I still haven't reply you." Mikan sobbed.

Suddenly, Natsume's eyes began to open.

"Natsume!" Mikan was very surprised, she hugged Natsume very tightly.

"Get off me, idiot! I can't breathe!" Natsume shouted.

"Sorry." Mikan gave Natsume a tearful smile, "I am glad that you are safe."

"You said you will reply me now, what's the answer?"

"The answer is... I love you too." Mikan smiled.

They stared at each other and kissed.

* * *

So this is the end. Is it good or bad? Please review, I will start working on the Valentines Chocolates sequel now, thanks for reading. 


End file.
